kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Pekopon
In the anime and manga series Keroro Gunso, Pekopon / Pokopen is what aliens call Earth. Etymology and issues In the manga, Earth is referred to as 'Pokopen'', whereas in the anime, it is ''Pekopon. "[[wikipedia:ja:ポコペン|'Pokopen']]" is a derogatory word the Japanese used to describe China during the Sino-Japanese Wars, and has since been banned from TV programs by the mass communications authority in Japan.'' 'Inhabitance of the E.T.s' The Anime has sveral places where aliens mostly are so lets see some of them The Comunities and Inhabitance is seperated by modern and the past * Modern Times tokyo station platform 0 It is the gate way to the "Earth"or"Pekopon" where it is a parody of "999"the anime. It is used by many keronians and other aliens. Alien street side 6 It is one place where many aliens goods are. It is under the street of pekoponians. * The Ancient times the Pharox the Pharox is described as the toilet of giant aliens in the Grand star. Peru`s Great drawing Seems like that is a meaning of civilization of aliens in the anime. and other more add more stuff to help this page better! The Inhabitance of the planet The Inhabitance of th Earth is commonly Known as Pekoponians from the aliens.There are some Pekoponians which defence and allied with/prevent the Invasion/Destruction of earth. here are some of them Fuyuki Hinata The Friend of keroro since keroro platoon arrived to earth.He Defended the earth`s destruction from Angol Mois from keroro saying that "If the world is destroyed there will be no Gunpla factory!"and He also defended the Hinata family`s house sinking by saying to keroro "How could you do this to your best friend`s house!" and other more Examples He is a very calm and reasonable character. Natsumi Hinata She is the older sister of Fuyuki Hinata and she is the one encharge of the house when Aki Hinata(her mom) is not home.She mostly attack keroro for not doing his chores.She has a soft side which is rarely shown It is shown to Giroro when she gets saved by him or other cauces. Aki Hinata The mother of Fuyuki and Natsumi.She is mostly at work which is editing Manga and arely go home or have a vacation. Momoka Nishizawa She is the life saver of tamama and the daughter of the owner of Nishizawa group which holds the 58%of the economy of the whole world.She has an interst to fuyuki hinata which is quite obuious or mostly seen by her. She is bi-polar, which means split personality. Saburo Mustumi He is the life saver of kururu and a target at first also by kururu.he saved kururu by the Reality pen he stole from kururu. Koyuki Azumaya A ninja girl or "kunoichi"that saved Zeroro(Dororo) from a bear trap and thought he was a kappa.She has some Intersts to hinata natsumi for unkown reason but natsumi just think her as a normal friend. She also lives in a small house in the woods, see-able from the NPG radio tower. please edit about this part more to help this page be better. Category:Universe Category:Pekoponians